Bucky Contreras
We're separated into two columns in this world: the Survivalists and the No Hopers. The No Hopers tend to have the utensils necessary in order to become the Survivalists, but they ignore that and waste their lives away . . . having been in both columns, I've learn shit likes this – most importantly I'm ready to return to a world of surviving. Michael ‘Bucky’ Contreras 'is a famed homicide detective haunted by his past mistakes. BACKGROUND Michael ‘Bucky’ Contreras is a famed homicide detective with the NYPD. He rose to fame when he caught, shot, and killed child serial killer Thomas Briggs. However, what plunged him into ever-lasting popularity within the New York Police District ultimately lead to his downfall when an anonymous killer called The Smiley Face Killer murdered his daughter, Melina, in what was believed to be an act of revenge for Briggs’s death. Following the murder of his daughter, Bucky retired from his job as a detective and resorted to alcoholism. PERSONALITY Bucky remains dedicated to his sense of derailment, drinking every chance he can get. He can be overly sarcastic, weird, and sometimes rude – whether he means it or not being up for debate. Evidenced by his quiet state, Bucky dislikes talking about his daughter believing that there’d be no difference had he been the one who killed her. TIMELINE 1975 '''September – '''Michael Contreras is born to Antonio and Jackie Contreras, who give him the epithet “Bucky” due to his impulse to kick (an attribute he would carry on into his work as a police officer when he notably gutter stomped a sexual predator) 1996 '''March – '''Bucky graduates from college and returns home for a holiday where he meets Bianca Russo. The two have a one-night stand which results in the birth of their child nine months later. '''November – '''Melina Contreras is born. Unable to come to terms with her new found responsibility, Bianca abandons Bucky and Melina, leaving them for a bikie gang called “Hell’s Gates.” 1997 '''August – '''Bucky graduates police academy and starts his career at the bottom of the chain as a probationary officer. He quickly develops a reputation however and receives a promotion, becoming an officer. '''October – '''After discovering the location of a serial killer believed to be at fault for the murders of several children, Bucky and backup investigate an old factory. There, he finds Thomas Briggs who confesses to his crime before plunging at Bucky, resulting in Bucky shooting him dead. Bucky is promoted to the homicide desk, becoming a detective. 2000 '''October – '''On the third anniversary of Thomas Briggs’s death, Bucky returns home to find his daughter’s mutilated corpse with the words ‘Briggs’ Vengeance’ and a smiley face sprawled over his walls. Traumatised by his daughter’s murder, Bucky decides to retire his badge and instead resorts to alcoholism. 2010 '?? – 'Bucky looses his mother to ovarian cancer. '?? – Bucky places his father in a retirement home following his diagnosis with dementia. 2016 '?? – '''Bucky attends AA and decides to get his life on track. 2019 '''March – '''Bucky is approached by Detective Jordan Crane who reveals that the NYPD wants to take him back on for his input into an investigation involving the disappearance of two young boys. Bucky accepts. Cases Case #101 – The Hell's Kitchen Murders This crime was active between 1996 and 1997 and had partial involvement with Case #102. ''The Murders In 1996, ten-year-old Denise Potts was abducted from her front yard, raped, and murdered by Thomas Briggs. In 1997, the same had occurred with seven-year-old Adeline Rosario and fourteen-year-old Karissa Dale. Toward October, Briggs roofied the drink of seventeen-year-old Skye Mitchell before taking her into his hotel room where he raped and murdered her. Capture and death '' Thomas Briggs’s location was revealed to officer Michael Contreras when a rejected note previously written to Skye Mitchell earlier on the night of her death revealed a telephone number. Contreras traced the number to the hotel room of Thomas Briggs where a confrontation ended in Contreras shooting Briggs dead. Case #102 – The Smiley Face Killer These crimes were active 1981 to 2000 and had partial involvement with case #101. ''The Murders In 1981, an unknown assailant snuck into the home forty-one-year-old May Woodward where she was brutally attacked and left under the insignia of a smiley face. That same year, a couple (twenty-year-old Ronald Mills and Lisa Foley) were killed in a back alley, also left under the same insignia. In 1983, the killer returned after a year’s hiatus and murdered nineteen-year-old Bobby Smith, leaving him under the smiley face insignia and a message that entailed the circumstances of the killer's return. In 1984, the killer claimed two more lives, thirty-year-old Irene Mathews and twenty-nine-year-old Annie Mullen, who were returning home from a movie theatre where it was believed they were picked up in a car. Their bodies were found months later with the insignia carved into their corpses. After a six-year hiatus, the killer returned in 1990, killing ten-year-old Paul Maddox and his dog. Noting that this murder spread nationwide shock, the killer began murdering numerous other children until 1997 when one of the suspects believed to be the Smiley Face Killer is shot and killed by officer Michael Contreras. The following year, the Smiley Face killing spree came to an end, believing that Thomas Briggs (the suspect) was the Smiley Face Killer. In 2000, the theory was shut down when the killer returned one final time, killing detective Contreras’s six-year-old daughter, Melina. Case #103 – The Disappearance of Jack Palmer and Isaac Fraser This case is currently active and being investigated by Detectives Michael Contreras and Jordan Crane. The Case The bloody bikes of ten-year-old Jack Palmer and his best friend, eleven-year-old Isaac Fraser, are found in bushland. The parents of Isaac Fraser, Merle and Tanya Fraser, are considered lead suspects being that they were the last people to see the boys while high on heroin.